Each year the Intra-Science Research foundation holds an annual Symposium to evaluate newest developments in a particularly current and relevant topic of biomedical and related sciences. The 1975 Symposium on "New Vistas in the Biochemistry of Mental Disorders" will be held December 3, 4, and 5, 1975 in Santa Monica, California. The Symposium will allow the researchers/speakers to integrate their studies of the major psychopathological syndromes in relation to the biochemical and pharmacological parameters. This will be directed into two major areas of psychopathology: schizophrenia and the affective disorders. Diverse current theories in both of these areas will be well represented as evidenced by the symposium program (appended). Invitations to attend the symposium are being sent to all members of the key and appropriate scientific societies (e.g., Society of Biological Psychiatry, Association of American Professors of Psychiatry, American Psychosomatic Society, Psychiatric Research Society, Society for the Psychophysiological Study of Sleep, American Psychopathological Association, etc.) and to other psychiatrists, psychologists, and interested basic scientists.